I Guess This Is Goodbye
by Crazy4Ramen
Summary: I lie here, defeated.


"I Guess This Is Goodbye"

Lying here, defeated.

I entered the room silently. There I saw the one person I hadn't seen for a very long time. It was Jellal. But not the Jellal I remembered. He wasn't the one I loved and admired. I brushed away my emotions and walked toward him cautiously.

"Jellal. You've changed. You're not the one I knew before."

"Well things have changed… Erza."

His voice, saying my name again for the first time, sent a chill down my spine. That voice, his voice. My heart ached remembering back to the days with him when he was who he really was. But now everything had changed, just like what he had said. The Jellal I knew before was gone now.

"What have you become, Jellal?! Do you really like playing with the lives of innocent people? Even if they're your friends?" I asked, not wanting to believe what was in front of me and trying to see if he had any sense in himself left.

"Of course, Erza. I must do this for Zeref," Jellal replied with a smirk on his face.

"Jellal…" No other words left my mouth. I couldn't even say a word.

"Well, Erza. I guess this is where our battle will start," said Jellal.

I quickly realized we were going to have to fight. Even if my heart ached, I had to do this. I fight for my nakamas, the people who are most dearest to me.

"If this is how it has to be, then I have no choice but to fight. And if I go down, I'll bring you down with me," I said back to him.

Jellal had a sinister smile plastered on his face and I prepared for what was going to happen. He released his Dark Magic and I quickly dodged it. I avoided and tried to block what was coming at me. I slashed the attack but was strongly hit on the side by Jellal. It sent me hitting the walls and almost down the entire tower, but I managed to hang on and get back up.

I was enraged. Enraged with what he has done to our friends and my comrades, enraged at him for forgetting our promises as a kid, enraged that… he wasn't the same anymore. I swung my sword at him, but he was able to quickly dodge it. Within a moment, he was behind me. He struck at me again and this time his magic held onto me and it wrapped around me.

To be honest, I was extremely exhausted. I felt drained and I just couldn't lift another muscle. I started seeing everyone: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and the entire guild members. The ones I loved most were always there for me. They were the ones that kept me going. I couldn't give up now.

I gathered all of my remaining strength and let out a loud cry. I broke away from the magic and headed straight for Jellal. I managed to slash him and we both fell back. I stabbed my sword onto the ground, merely a couple of centimeters from his head.

"Jellal, answer me! Nande?! Why must you be this way? Why must it come to this?!" I asked him as I cried out. I just couldn't take it much longer. The pain of not knowing just killed me.

"Because… all I am now is just Zeref's little doll. I can't do anything about it anymore, Erza." Jellal explained in his calm voice.

I looked down at him, straight in his eyes. I saw a change in his looks. Was this really the reason? Was he this hurt in all of these years?

"Jellal… Why didn't you just tell me? Why suffer by yourself? We could've gone through this together. We're friends, nakamas. I can help you now…" I told him in a reassuring tone.

I hugged him. I hugged him like I'll never see him again if I let go.

"But I can't. Not anymore." Jellal replied with another smirk.

And then I realized… all of this that came out of his mouth, was all a play. But before I made my move, I was struck down on the chest. I gasped for air. Never in all my life did I feel so betrayed and hopeless. I laid there, defeated.

"I guess this is goodbye, Erza."

He walked away. His figure was becoming smaller and smaller with every step. I managed to turn to my other side a little, still gasping and panting. I just laid there. I reran my entire life. The life I had with my family at Fairy Tail. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Cana, Master, and everyone else I loved came up into my mind. I smiled as I thought about my adventures and time spent with them. They meant the most to me. My family, my nakamas…

In the distant I heard a cry.

"ERZAAA!"

And from that I knew who it was. That mischievous and annoying Natsu. I thought I would never see him again. From behind him, all of my other precious members that I longed to see. My heart began to hurt as I knew this was the end for me. I will not be able to see them again. My eyes began to water.

"Erza! Hang in there just for a little bit. Just hang in there!" yelled Natsu with panic in his voice.

"Erza! Don't worry you'll be fine! Please…" I can hear Lucy's voice quiver and tears threatening to fall.

"Please, please, please. Don't go anywhere from us! We have so many adventures ahead of us. You have to be in all of them with the rest of us!" Gray cried out.

Happy was on my side hugging onto me tight, crying at my side. My eyes were filled with tears. All of these people are my family and they will always be. A few minutes later my eyes began to droop and the only thing I heard was-

"ERZAAAAAAAAA!"

Soooo… how was it guys? Sorry if there were any mistakes… I'm still a little new to this. Hope you enjoyed it! .

\- Crazy4Ramen


End file.
